


Down to Earth

by Eriah



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Possible Future Mpreg, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriah/pseuds/Eriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu lives in a nightmare with little chance of escaping it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School's In

Junsu was very nervous for his first day for secondary school. He’s will within the age for an average sixth grader and this will be his first time in a classroom full of other students. For the first years of life, Junsu was in the company of private tutors. His parents felt it necessary for him to get his primary learning skills from highly trained scholars. So for Junsu, this place of learning carries an extra especial meaning than the other forty-seven fresh faces entering the halls of the building for the first time as well.

Junsu stands in a line with the other matching uniformed students forming in front of one of the check-in kiosks scattered in the main hall of the school. He was in formed at by one of his nannies the procedures he will have to follow his first day. All first year students wear the same color uniforms throughout the term only change with each grade level they promote to. Once it’s his turn at the kiosk, Junsu enters the passcode given provided to him along with his information packet that he has tucked in the satchel he’s wearing. He takes the tablet that his dispensed to him once he enters all the correct on formation and the finger and eye scans or completed. Junsu makes his way the mass of students and parents still littering the halls to get the classroom that’s indicated on his personalized tablet.

He sighs with relief once he reaches in destination, glad that it was not too difficult to find on his own. He quietly maneuvers his way through the other students saying goodbye to their parents or nannies outside the entrance of the classroom. He walks a little slowly to his already assigned seat; a small pained smile gracing his lips at giving to start his school year on his own. He’s both disappointed and glad his parents aren’t here to see him off on his first day. There’re a few students already in the classroom with him, some are chatting excitedly others are browsing on tablets. Junsu turns to his left and looks out the widows at the rain hit the widows. That side of the room is made up of glass. The downcast of the rainy weather creates a dreary glow of the room despite the fluorescence of orbs above their heads. Junsu turns his attention to the large display screen at the front of the room that has a welcome message scrolling across it. Before long the classroom is nearly filled with the students assigned to this class. Only students are allowed in the classrooms, parents and guardians are allowed to accompany their children to class the first day of school. The reminder to the year they’re allowed only to the front doors. Junsu doesn’t mind that particular policy since his parents are usually unavailable to take him to school anyway. Just as the time on his tablet indicates there’s five minutes left before the official start of school, the intercoms around school chimes the five minute warning. Junsu hears the shuffling of feet and chatting get louder in the halls and students in the room not in their seats scurry to do so.

Moments before the second warning chime is heard the instructor enters and closes the door to. The entire class settles down and the instructor introduces herself. “My name is Mr. Genevieve. I am your primary instructor as well as your counselor for the remainder of your term unless notified otherwise. “

She pauses to give the students a reassuring smile and continues. ” Your main focus the first half of this school year will be your reading, mathematics, and language skills. The second half will consist of the specified curriculum your parents or caregivers have chosen for each of you.” At the mention of that there are a few worried faces, Junsu’s included. He already knows what his specified curriculum will consist of: grooming. Grooming to be the perfect spouse for whomever his parents decide to marry him off to. He knows the reason his parents sent him here, his father told Junsu himself three weeks ago shortly after dinner calling Junsu to his study and informing of such.

Still, the excitement of being amongst peers outweighs the heaviness of his at the moment. He focus is once on his instructor as say specks, a warm smile permanent throughout.

“We discuss your further, but for now I would like to get to greet each of you properly the next we meet. So when I speak you name, please stand, introduce yourself, and give me any name you would like to be addressed as. Though that tidbit we’ll keep amongst ourselves as Class 081 of Cornell-Finch.” She says with a wink and while her hand hovers over her mouth. The students try to contain their laughter, but many failing to do so. One of the major rules at the prestigious secondary school Cornell-Finch is students are to be addressed in a formal manner.

The students that attend this school are the future decision makers of the nation in one form or another, and training for their respected positions starts here. It’s also one of the few rules many students and few instructors break despite the punishment dealt to those caught breaking it. As Junsu waits for his turn he can’t help but think that his starts of this new chapter in his life may not be too bad.


	2. Over Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu makes a friend over lunch break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter bout Junsu's first day of school the story will pick up a bit.

It’s the hour break hour and Junsu walks in line with his classmates to the dining area. They pass several classrooms along the way, many containing that of the older upper-class students. A couple of students do turn to look at the others passing by, but they know they students inside don’t hear them at least since the rooms are soundproof. Junsu and the other students still look at everything the school features in wonder even though they were given a tour of the facility two days prior during orientation. Especially the large fountain the sits in the middle of one of the recreational areas outside. The main recreational area is enclosed inside the school itself further insuring the privacy of the students. Junsu did not stay long in that particular area during the tour but fell in love all the same and wants to make sure he goes there again before the day is over. 

He’s musing is interrupted when nearly collides with a upper-class student exiting one of classrooms. Junsu gasps and stumbles backward out of way. The in front of him is tall and gorgeous; and catches a glimpse of his name tag pinned on his shirt. The taller boy smiles slightly at Junsu and continues on his way in the opposite direction down the hall. Junsu shakes his head and follows closer to the rest of the class towards the dining area, glad no one says anything. 

Junsu remains silent the rest of walk to the dining area, content with listening to what the other students talk about whatever catches their eye. He looks behind him to see that he’s not the only one keeping to himself. The other student seems to doing the same thing he is doing and cannot help be notice how sure and confident the other boy steps are while he walks. The other student’s name is Changmin. The other boy is shorter than the rest of them and looks younger as well. Junsu knows he’s the son of Councilman Choi but doesn’t know much else about him other than that the other boy is a year younger than everyone else in the class. The smaller boy is very smart and shows signs of becoming a very promising Councilman like his father. Junsu refocuses his gaze and blushes when the boy makes eye contact with him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Changmin smirks at the boy that he catches staring at him. He watches the older boy as he continues to look anywhere else except his direction. Changmin knows there must be a little embarrassment at being caught staring with the other walking stiffly with the class. Changmin knows just who he is before the boy introduced himself earlier; Changmin already in the classroom when the older boy waltzed in. Even then, he could tell how shy and afraid the boy looked. Changmin knows why though, his father already discussing with him a few days earlier the boy who’s now getting his fingerprint scanned to receive his prescheduled lunch. Changmin is half temped to ignore he father’s advice of befriending the boy because he knows his father’s intentions. Changmin scans his finger to receive his own lunch and makes his way to Junsu. The other is still standing awkwardly to the side not sure where to sit. He also looks around for a reasonable place to eat and decides on a less occupied table near the rear exit. He makes his way over to Junsu first, getting the older boy’s attention as he does. 

“Your name is Kim correct?” He asks the boy. The other nods hesitantly and looks even more afraid if that is possible. “My name is Changmin Choi. The table is this way.” 

Changmin turns and walks to the table he spotted moments before, confident that Junsu will follow. The other boy does of course but the look of confusion is on the older boy’s face now. Changmin sighs and realize he’s made the boy more uncomfortable than he already seems to be. They make to the table and both immediately tuck into their meals. Changmin waits a bit before he addresses the boy sitting across from him. He looks down at his food unsure where to begin their conversation. There are many things Changmin wants to say to Junsu, but he isn’t sure what the other does and doesn’t know about the obvious arrangement between their families. 

“You didn’t really have to sit here with me if you didn’t want to.” Changmin watches as the boy pauses with his fork halfway to his mouth. He can’t help but chuckle at the boy’s comical face. Junsu puts down the forkful of food and he smiles a little himself and can imagine the look he just made. He can feel his face heating up again and sits up straighter in his seat.

“It’s fine, really. I would still be looking for a place to sit if you hadn’t come along.” Junsu says more to himself than to Changmin.

“I doubt that very much Mr. Kim.” Changmin replies with amusement obvious in the voice. They both laugh and Changmin is glad Junsu seems to relax some and absently thinks to himself that laugh is something he wouldn’t mind hearing again. Even though he’s laughing with Junsu he cannot help but think the other doesn’t have a clue just how well know his family is around here. He knows that in the years to come that many of the boys and girls here will try to vey for his attention here. Changmin himself included. 

The rest of the lunch speak on save topics, like how they both agree their homeroom teacher is automatically the best in the school and what the first half of their school will entail. Neither discusses the prospect of what the second, many because of what it means for Junsu. They return back to their classroom with the majority of their other classmates with some still finishing their lunch. The teacher isn’t there so the students chat while they wait. Changmin sits in the vacant sit on Junsu’s left so the two of them can continue their discussion on whose favorite soccer team is better. 

The five minute warning chimes just as the last couple of students enter the classroom. Changmin has no choice but move back to his assigned seat. Changmin knows from his talk with Junsu the other knows nothing of their parents intentions and Changmin thinks that may be a good thing in the long run. It’s not think he does think the older boy already so maybe befriending him wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Their friendship may even smooth over their future marriage arrangement, if negotiations for that has not started already. At this point that is a distant topic he will have to discuss with his own father. He’s main focus is trying to make friends and Junsu seems like a good start despite the path they may share in the future.


	3. The Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu meets Jaejoong a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be edited at a later date.

Mrs. Genevieve enters the room just as the second chime signals the end of lunch break. 

“Alright future leaders, hope all over aren’t too full of today’s mid-day snack.” She says with a grin. “Some of you may have already guessed that you won’t to meet any of your other instructors today.” At this she makes an over exaggerated frown on her face and earns her more than a few giggles. “No, today is all about getting to know the other people who will follow you to almost every room you step into. Well almost every room.” She pauses to collect her own tablet from the locked top draw of her desk using a finger scan to unlock it. She scrolls through the tablet until she finds what she’s searching for. 

“The next thing on our to-do list is,” she makes a few more gestures on her tablet and each students tablet sounds of an email notification. There are a few groans when once the read the email sent from Mrs. Genevieve. She can’t help but laugh at the students reactions.

“Now surely you didn’t think that you wouldn’t get any homework,” laughter is still in her voice.   
Changmin looks at the rest of the class while a raised brow. Apparently he’s the only one that actually opened the email instead just reading the subject line. He looks to the instructor and she’s looking at them with amusement. Changmin then looks over at Junsu and sees that he’s just now opening the email and seeing the shaking of his shoulders to know that Junsu’s laughing at what the assignment is. Pretty soon a few other students open the email and disappointing sounds turns into those of laughter as the read the details of their assignment. 

Mrs. Genevieve is still standing in front of the class waiting until everyone reads the email. Once there’s understanding the students look to their instructor and wait for what else she has to say. “Since there isn’t anything further for you to do or learn today, the chancellor decided that this year the underclass students get to leave early.” There is a collective cheer from the entire class. Mrs. Genevieve raises her hands in a silencing gesture and once most of the cheering quiets she continues. “However, you don’t get to leave just yet. There is still about an hour left before you can officially leave for the day; so, conceder this you first study hour.” She finishes with a smile. 

There are more than a few disappointed faces but Changmin can care less about not getting home now. He just wants to get out the classroom to speak with Junsu again before he leaves. He wants to continue with their conversation, and is surprised at how well he enjoys the other boy’s company. “You are free to go once the announcement is made shorty, but before you go, I think it will do you all some well to take advantage of this study hour. You may just complete you homework assignment before you actually arrive home.” The instructor says will a smile and returns her tablet to its original place in her desk draw. 

The students murmur amongst themselves and Changmin just sits there pensively. He wonders if Junsu will agree with his idea for their assignment but can’t think of a reason the older may disagree it. Changmin looks in said boy’s direction to see him happily strolling on his tablet. He looks away from Junsu in the opposite direction at the other classmates he have help him complete their assignment. The one closest to him is named Kyuhyun and he too is on his tablet, staring at whatever is on the screen in great concentration. Changmin realizes that the other most have already installed one of the gaming activities that the school allows on them. The other boy is seating in the front the class and is pestering a female student that is seating next to him. Changmin shakes his head at the other kid’s antics and decides that maybe they could do fine with just three of them in a group instead of four. The assignment said they could have up to four students in a group. He chuckles when the instructor lightly slaps Yoochun upside the head, causing the other girl to laugh. 

The announcement doesn’t come soon enough for Junsu. He is out of his seat as soon as it’s over along with most of the other students. He turns around and looks to Changmin and sees he’s speaking with another student who’s nodding his head enthusiastically at whatever Changmin is saying to him. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, Junsu sends Changmin an email telling him where he’s gone and that he could join him if Changmin wants. He watches when Changmin glances back at his desk when his tablet chimes. Junsu makes his way out side into the hall to join the mass of underclass students going to and fro. The closer he gets to his destination the fewer students he walks past.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Junsu finally reaches the garden with the fountain, it doesn’t surprise Junsu that none of the others come but he is hopeful that maybe Changmin may stop by at least. His smile weavers when he notices that there’s someone else there also. He can immediately till it’s the upperclass student he ran into earlier in the day. He older boy seems to be writing something in an actual paper tablet. Junsu just stands were he stopped and stares at the boy seating on a bench inside a gazebo near the fountain. He’s not sure how long he stands before the boy speaks. 

“You know it is not polite to stand and stare at people like a creeper.” Junsu startles at how deep and forceful the older boy’s voice seems to be. He blushes at his callousness and for staring. “Sorry.” Is all the only word Junsu mangers to say and lowers his eyes to the boy’s shoes; and is glad his voice doesn’t sound as small as he feels right now. 

Jaejoong smirks as he closes his writings journal and walks up to the nervous boy. “It is I whom should apologize. Not many people come to this garden despite its beauty and I’ve sort of claimed it as my own. I get a little testy when people intrude on things that are mine, but to make amends for my harsh introduction I am more than willing to grant you unlimited access to this lovely oasis. ” He stops until he is standing directly in front of the boy who still has his head lowered to the ground. He lets out a soft chuckle and uses his finger the left the boy’s head until staring each other in the eye. Junsu isn’t entirely sure what the boy means but nods his head anyway, shivering slightly at the older boy’s touch not knowing why. Junsu once again lowers his gaze to the ground once more and steps back one step when the other releases him. 

“I thought upperclass students were still in class this hour?” Junsu asks.

He feels a clinching sensation at the laugh that he receives as an answer. Junsu doesn’t budge even when he can feel the body heat from the other boy standing so close behind him. “You’ll soon come to realize Mr. Kim I do what a like.” And with that the other boy leaves. Junsu can’t stop his body from shaking nor can he stop from breathing in quick short gasps. He drops to his knees and tries to control his breathing and it takes couple minutes but he feels more in control of his body. He looks around the gardens and it no longer fills with the same joy it did minutes before. He feels wronged and can understand why yet. The other boy didn’t actually touch him even if he did come close to but the feeling of danger stayed with Junsu the entire the other boy was near him. It’s strange and not the all what he expected after meeting the upperclass student a second time. 

Junsu now understands why none of the others come here.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Junsu can barely contain his excitement; not even the thought of the incident that happened yesterday in the gardens can diminish it. Hangeng is finally coming back from the facility. He can’t wait the see how Han will look with a more personalized human face. Due to his parent’s dealings with the company that manufactures most of the world’s androids, Han is one of the first to receive this latest upgrade. Today is the first time Junsu will get to see Han in over two weeks and he’s been missing Han since the day he left. Junsu runs down stairs when he hears the doorbell. One of the maids is opening the door when Junsu makes it to the door. The maid giggles at Junsu as she signs for the delivery. Junsu ignores the grey haired woman as he tries to peek around her for any signs of Hangeng. A smile covers Junsu’s face when the delivery person wheels Han from the rear compartment of the two car shuttle. The delivery person, a middle aged man with blonde hair and green eyes, stops just before front door. Hangeng who is active smiles at Junsu once he sees his young ward. 

Junsu brushes past the maid and steps closer to Hangeng whilst his is unharnessed from the trolley. Hangeng smiles down at Junsu and says. 

“Hello younger master Junsu.”


	4. Hangeng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real progression to the story. This just a glimpse into Hangeng's life so far.

Junsu wastes no time examining Hangeng's face. He can feel Hangeng's metal framework under the false skin as he gets a closer inspection. Junsu cannot believe how human Hangeng looks. He decides that the face chosen for him fits him. 

Hangeng does nothing but let the young master Junsu fill his curiosity. Ever since the upgrades to his systems, Han notices how open everything seems around him. He actually feels how differently the same surroundings are being processed as if seeing them for the first time; and, a feeling of happiness, described to him by the technicians at seeing the young master’s face. The tests he went through during his stay at the facility were to see how well he adjusts to the upgrades.

As Han looks around at everything he’s had a chance to, he now feels a sense of excitement and wonder despite leaving in this very home for many years now. Han arrived just over 10 years ago in fact. Hangeng’s original purpose was to tend to baby Junsu’s every whim and the occasional house errand. Han was only meant to stay as nanny for the first three years or so of Junsu’s life.

Hangeng was especially created to and for Junsu. Han is part of a programmable android type, a nanny type, and his specific model types are especially made and irreversibly programmed to tend to the child or children whose parents the androids were brought for. These expensive nannies are one of the first and most popular types of androids to have and are normally the most of the short-lived then the other types. Since their coding is designed for a certain child and reprogramming them is virtually impossible for security reasons, once they were no longer needed, the only option is to completely destroy them and recycle what could be used again to make others.

Han looks at the younger master musing over his new humanlike appearance and smiles. He cannot help but smile at the boy taken care all this time. He knows with the amount of time and money, the Kim’s have put into making him better, that he has a home here a lot longer than many of his kind. Pure happiness is all Han knows to sum up what it is he feels right now. He is still processing all the raw data he’s collecting from is new, old surroundings. 

Junsu pauses in his inspection of Han and looks up at his face, Junsu expressions read that of hesitation and then one of child vulnerability and determination as he asks; “are you happy to be back here?”

Han smiles even brighter and gathers Junsu in to mechanical arms. “I am very happy to be here with once more young master.”

Any doubt Junsu has disappears because of Han answer. Junsu smiles at the android’s positive conformation and hugs Hangeng’s neck tightly knowing he couldn’t hurt him.


End file.
